I Need A Job
by Heart Breaking 101
Summary: I need a job. That's the short version of my story, long version... well the long version's long. So I'll give you a summary: I was raped, I refused to get an abortion when I found out I was pregnant, my parents disowned me, I got a job and quit high school,. I got fired from that job and met Mr. Emo aka my new boss. You want to read the long version now? Thought so.
1. I

I Need A Job.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Miss Ride?" A female police investigator asks.

"Yes?" I say curtly.

"We need you to describe what he looked like."

I choke on my breath. "Wh-what?" I can't do that. That night... I shudder and loose control of my breathing . I get pulled into that night.  
"Shut up and take it!" He yelled in my ear pulling my head back by my hair. I cried out asking the lone streets for help, only to hear my voice echo through out the empty alley way. I sobbed harder than I did before. It was gone he took away my innocence. He did unimaginable things to me that night. Things... you can't even imagine.

I'm pulled out of my real-life nightmare by someone shaking my shoulder softly saying "Max" over and over again. I turn my head toward them and look them over. It's just a old memory Max. I tell the frantic part of my head. Yeah right! The sarcastic part of me snaps. That was the cold hard reality for her less than a month ago!

I ignore my internal battle and look at the investigater again trying to calm myself. She looks at me wairly, her 40-year-old eyes shining with sympathy, "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks with a hint of motherness. I look at her and nod allowing a small—incredibly fake—smile come on to my face. "Okay, let's start with something simpler," she says. I nod my head for her to continue, "Do you know his name?"

I nod again. "Dylan Gunther-Hagen," I say my voice dark.

******I know people might hate me because I haven't updated my first story in like a week and now I'm coming up with a whole nother story and stuff. But I promise not to get too wrapped up in either one... yet. Now I'm already sick of disclaimers on my one story so all I'm going to do is say this one time: I don't own Maximum Ride. **Oh I also forget to tell you: Today my school had a lockdown for 30 minutes. And before some dipwad in the back goes, "What if it was a drill?" Well Mr. Dipwad drills don't last for 30 FREAKING MINUTES STRAIGHT! Also Mr. Dipwad, POLICE don't get called into drills. Never.


	2. II

I Need a Job

* * *

_Recap: " Can you tell us who did this to you?"_

_I nod my head, "Dylan Guther-Hagen." I say darkly._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

That was three years ago.

I still can't forget that day. That man—monster more like it—took everything. Only one good thing came out of it—Angel. She is my everything, the only one I still love.

My parents disowned me the minute they found out, I bet you're wondering who these wonderful people are. I'll give you some options:

A) Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt

B) Kim Kardasion and some random guy

C) Jeb and Anne Walker.

If you guessed option A you are sadly mistaken. If you guessed B then you are also mistaken, I mean really people; do you honestly think a chick who is 10 or so years older than me can be my mom? If you guessed Bastard 1 and Bastard 2 you won!

You don't win anything though so too bad! But the awful, manipulative, gut wrenching, terrible people disowned me once I refused to get an abortion. I just couldn't do it. I didn't really care that Angel was a rape baby. She could have been an alien that was green and purple for all I cared.

She was still mine.

Perfect in every way even though she wasn't planned or even to the first trimester.

Jumping.

I woke up to jumping.

You can tell it's not a very fun thing to wake up too right?

Good.

So here I am waking up to jumping and an all to famillar voice saying,

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up Mommy!"

I could have a little fun with this. I sat up in my bed my dirty blonde hair flying behind me while my arms shoot out and grab the little bundle of energy also known as Angel.

She squeals and I start to lather her in a million "Mommy kisses" as she says. She laughs and I smile a smile that stretches across my face and would probably break most people's face's. I stop kissing her cheeks and settle her down, "Hey baby girl." I coo to her, "What are you doing up?"

She smiles and jumps off the bed grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Let me stop and say that I love Angel dearly and she is my heart and soul, but let's not forget most two-year-olds can make very big...messes.

I can see some milk on the floor with the gallon bucket it came in along with cheerios and a red stepping stool. The table isn't much better. It's drenched in milk with a small bowl at a place mat and a few cheerios surround the bowl with a lot in the bowl. But I get what she was trying to do. I look down at her, her eyes are shining with pride and hopefulness. "Mommy, Mommy look what I did!" She exclaims happily.

"Mmhmm." I mumble already wondering when she got out the milk. "Sweetie, when did you do all this?" I ask gesturing to the spilt cheerios and milk.

She clearly doesn't catch on to my motherhood mode tune. "Right before I got you up!" She says. I nod and pick up the milk putting on the lid before putting it back in the fridge. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

Oh yeah!

"Yeah sweetie just let me pick this stuff up." I say bending down and ruffling

her golden ringlets making her have a fuzzy halo of hair.

* * *

After I finish cleaning her mess I go to work. Little Bundle of joy my ass…

"Hey Max?" Ben says.

"Yes?" I say peaking over my cubicle.

"Jerry said he needs to see you."

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. "Tell him I'm coming." I say getting up and heading over to the elevator. I see him nod in my peripheral vision and pick up the phone.

The elevator dings after 30 seconds or so and I get off. Heading to the devil spawn's office. I knock and hear a muffled "Come in."

I walk in and see him with his feet propped on the desk with his hands behind his head.

There are some things you should know about my boss. He awful. He hates the world with a burning passion_. Hates_ it. Sure he'll be your BFF forever for the first five days.

But then. That's when Godzilla comes out. Rawr! Rawr! Rawr! GODZILLA!

Yea, I know. Scary. "Max, how do I put this? The business hasn't been going so well and we need to cut some people."

Translation: My bitchy wife doesn't like you because she thinks you're a threat.

"Unfortunately,"—thank gosh—"you are on that list."

You know that saying that's supposed to inspire confidence? You know the one that says, "Life sucks."

I get what they mean.

"Sooo, you're firing me?"

He looks at me "solemnly" and says, "As of right now you have no job."

YES! Wait—NO! "But how am I supposed to pay the bills? How am I going to take care of Angel?"

And I know I have him. He may hate the world but he loves children. "I have a friend down in Arizona that has a thriving business in the city of Sansando. He needs a secretary now. I'll give him a call and tell him that. You're coming."

I nod and get up leaving that place.

Time to go find a job.

YAY!

Please for the sake of humanity. Note: The sarcasm.

* * *

**I'm with my Mom this weekend! I'm so excited! So so so excited! I can't help squealing! I haven't seen her since Sunday so shush up! **

**(I was on my nook earlier today 11/1/12 and noticed that this wasn't where it was supposed to be. Sorry!)  
**

_**Today's random piece of information: Quote:**_

_**"Spend more time building bridges instead of building walls."**_


	3. III

I Need A Job.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Morning.

I hate mornings almost as much as I hate Mondays.

Why you ask? Because I have to go to work. And not only that but I have to work some where new and the only indication I got from Jerry of who that lovely person is, "Look for the emo person."

I laughed yeah but that didn't help me.

So now here I am, inside a lobby talking to a mocha skinned girl named Monique or Nudge as she prefers it. "So Nudge," I say, "I'm supposed to be looking for some emo guy wearing all black here any directions?"

"You could turn around," a booming voice says and I nearly jump out of my skin while turning around. And there in all black is the emo person I was looking for. "And for the record I'm not emo."

_Sure looks like it. _I think.

He raises an eyebrow. "Did I...Did I say that out loud?" I ask looking to Nudge for help. She barely nods her head. "Damn." I mumble. "Sorry about that Mr..." I say thinking back on what the note said. "Give me a sec." Mr. Wonka? No too Charlie in the chocolate factory-y. Mr. Waler? No. It was more like, "Mr. Walker!" I say snapping my fingers.

"Sorry about that Mr. _Walker_."

He nods silently and looks at Nudge then to me, "Is there anything you need?" He exasperatedly says.

"As a matter of fact there is," He raises a questioning eyebrow at me. "Jerry sent me!" I chirp in a very unlike Max way. I see the gears turning in his head and his eyes widen.

"Jerry sent you?" He says in terror probably already thinking of what I'm capable of.

"Yep! I'm your new worker." I say playing the role of new girl.

"Where are you from?" Nudge buts in saying less that five-hundred words.

"New Yawk, New Yawk." I say. "Like my accent?" I add as an after thought.

"Yeah it sounds authentic. But do people really talk like that? I mean sure maybe some people do but no all of you right? 'Cause that would be kinda creepy with people going, 'Taxi! YO! TAXI!' in that voice or where they have a really fake old gangster voice," She says making her hands look like they were holding a cigar. "'And whats you goes an' do? You killz the guy!' Oh! Do they really have a part of New York where people speak other languages? Or-"

I slap my hand over her mouth. "Nudge I am very slowly _very carefully_ going to remove my hand. I need you to promise me that you won't go on a rant." She nods. I take my hand off.

"Wow," Mr. Walker says. "She's quiet." He says in wonder.

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't get used to it." She puffs up like she's going to go on another rant and I raise my hand, "You promised no rants." I remind her.

"Fine." She huffs blowing a piece of hair out of her face by using her bottom lip to puff air out on it. Even tough it just falls down again in the same place.

I grab Nick Walker by the arm and drag him away, "She won't stay distracted very long." I say. He nods like he understand completely. "Sooo, where do I go to start work?"

He raises an eyebrow at me for the millionth time that day. "I don't even know your name."

I look him dead in the eye and respond, "Bond. James Bond." Now both of eyebrows go up and meet their neighbor Mr. Hairline. "Fine, its Max, Maximum Ride. Call me anything but Max and I'll-" I stop dead in my tracks. "Dang, can't resort to threats on my new boss." I grumble, "So what do I do Mr. Walker?"

He smirks at me. "I never hired you." My jaw hits the ground. "So technically you don't do anything."

No. No no no no no. NO! "Please Mr. Walker I need this job." I plead.

Man, I sound so weak right now.

"Fine. You come to work on Monday, that gives you the whole weekend to do whatever you do." He says not interested. "I'll need your resume and do a background check on you."

That's when my heart stops. Background check. He'll know about the...incident. "Please sir, don't do the background check."

"Miss Ride its mandatory. If you want the job you have to do it. I'll just need a finger print from you and your full name." He says.

I nod slowly accepting that I'll have to do it if I want to keep eating and have a roof over my head. We walk into his office me with sweating palms and-

Wasn't I just being sarcastic old me less than five minutes ago?

That shows you just _how _terrified I am of this background check. I mean, look at me!

Practically quaking in my "tasteful" (Probably the ugliest shoes that a person can have for regular events. On the hand also the "prettiest" thing you can wear to an office.) shoes. While wiping my hands on my black pencil shirt every five seconds.

I'm pretty sure that's not the picture of confidence. But that's just me.

He goes to his desk and pulls out a black ink pad along with the thumb print things that police stations have. Why he has those in his desk I haven't the faintest clue.

"Alright Max. Put your thumb on the ink pad then press it on to the card and you can go." I nod terrified and I must not hide it very well because Mr. Walker says in a comforting voice -which I haven't heard from him in all our *checks imaginary mind watch* five minutes of knowing each other. "It won't hurt or anything. It's not a needle." He laughs humorlessly.

I nod mutely again and gently put my thumb on the ink pad them on the thick sheet of police paper as I've named it.

"Alright, you can go now Miss Ride," he says.

I nod and pick up Angel from the Daycare across town.

* * *

**Uper duper sorry for the late update. I have another story up and I'm currently working on a secret fanfic that you all can't see yet. The new story up is called: The Maximum Ride Choice Awards! It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out.**

**R&R!**


	4. IV

**A/N: My shoulder hurts a lot.**

* * *

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

**Fang POV**

I flip through Max's background check that I printed out looking at all the basic things.

_Maximum Grace Ride_

Grace? From what I know she is anything _but_ Grace.

_Birth date: 10/3/92_

_Death date: Unknown_

_Family: _

_Jeb Batchelder (Father)_

_ Anne Batchelder (Mother)_

_ Angel Ride (Daughter)_

She has a daughter? No wonder she was asking me for the job like she was.

_Police History:_

_On April 21__st__ 2008 a police report was filed for 17 y/o Maximum Ride where she claimed to be raped by Dylan Gunther-Hagen. The test came back positive and Dylan was put on trail 6 months later and found guilty._

I nearly do a spit take with the water I'm sipping,_ that's_ how she got a daughter? She got raped? I try my best to finish the background check indifferently.

_On December 4__th__ 2008 Maximum changed her last name from Batchelder to Ride and was granted emancipation._

_Academics: Maximum Ride has not finished high school. But was on the A honor roll every year._

I close the background check and stare at the wall for a few moments before getting up and heading down the hall to the elevator where it plays regular elevator music. That gets on everyone's nerves including mine.

The doors open and I step out internally sighing. I've always been claustrophobic; sue me.

Nudge is on the company phone talking to one of her friends. Again.

I walk up to the desk and tap my fingers gently. She looks up and gasps. "Hold on Michelle." She says into the phone before putting it on hold. "Yes dearest brother of mine?" She says dramatically. "What ever do you need?"

"Oh stop with the Shakespeare," I say even though I know it's not. "I just need Max's phone number."

She raises her eyebrows, "Ooo! Someone's got a crush!" She sings.

"Nudge," I say running my hand through my hair. "Do we have to go through this every time there's an assistant?"

"Yep! 'Cause you love them all!" She says, "Nicky has a crush! Nicky has a crush!" I groan aloud.

Like I really need to be reminded of Lissa and how she called me Nicky.

It was just, eww.

"Nudge! The phone number please." I say holding out my hand.

She scribbles a blob of numbers that are somewhat distinguishable as a phone number. I nod my head in thanks and she takes that as her cue to take Michelle off hold and start talking about how much I "love" Max.

* * *

**Max POV**

I race around the kitchen picking up this and that getting dinner ready. I just got a call from Iggy a little over an hour ago learning that I am going to provide food for him, his girlfriend, and her brother.

And guess what? I cannot cook for the life of me.

So here I am making spaghetti, well more like trying running around like a mad woman trying to make the food slightly edible. I slide across the kitchen in my socks adding more sauce to the pan.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

My phone goes off. Just what I need!

Note the sarcasm.

Crap! The waters boiling and overflowing! Shoot, shoot, shoot!

"I'll get it Mommy!" Angel says jumping off the couch.

"Okay sweetie!" I call over my shoulder not paying attention to what she's saying adding parsley to the spaghetti sauce.

She starts rummaging in my purse mumbling, "No" or "Nope."

"Go down water!" I practically scream at the same time Angel finds my phone and says in her sweet voice, "Hello?"

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Hello?" A little girl asks.

"Hi," I say trying to be as friendly as possible. "Is your Mommy home?"

"Uh-huh! But she's yelling at the mean water to get back in the pot. How did the mean water even get in the pot?"

"I don't know." I say as curiously as I can. "But can you ask if I can talk to your Mommy?"

"Sure!" She says, "Mommy there's a man on the phone!" She yells.

"Okay sweetheart! Can you bring it here for me?" A new voice that sounds like Max asks.

I hear small feet padding against hard wood floor and the phone moving. I don't even get one word in before she starts verbally assaulting me. "Iggy I hate you. Wasn't enough that I had to cook for you and your girlfriend and her brother, was it? But nooo! You have to call me too! Son of Bitch!" She cries out. "I told you I couldn't cook didn't I? I told you that I would burn the house down and I'm half way there!"

"Max!" I say sternly getting tired of her Nudge sized rant. "You got the job."

"Thanks Nick. I have to go now with the whole burning water and everything." She says and without saying goodbye she hangs up and the dial tone picks up.

"Goodbye to you too." I mutter sarcastically hanging up.

* * *

I open the door to the apartment that Nudge, Iggy, and I share to find the said pair kissing on the couch.

Gross.

Thankfully my throat being cleared stops them from going to a full-blown make out. "Oh. Hey Nick! Did you know we're going to the neighbors apartment today? Apparently she has a kid and is only 20! Isn't that so young, but I think she needs help cooking with all the screaming going on over there. I mean do you hear-"

"FREAK!" A voice screams from behind the wall. "That freaking hurt!"

"It's been like that all night ever since I said we were going to eat over there." Iggy says.

"Yep." Nudge agrees popping the 'p.'

I nod and walk over to my bedroom pulling out a casual black shirt and jeans throwing them on.

I walk back out just in time to see Iggy stand up and walk over to the door. "Come on guys. Dinner's ready." He says grinning mischievously.

* * *

We walk out and just as Iggy is about to knock Max opens the door and looks him dead in the eye and says, "I hate you so much right now." Then she smiles brightly at Nudge and then her eyes flick to mine. "Nick?" She asks and turns to Nudge. _"He's_ your brother?"

She nods. "You poor thing." She says in mock sympathy slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Come on guys! I haven't burned down the house yet!" And leads us into the apartment, taking off to go set the table.

Immediately a blonde head of hair pops around the corner peering at us closely before looking at Iggy and saying sweetly, "I remember you!" But then looking at the rest of us before asking, "Who you?"

Nudge takes the liberty to introduce us, "I'm Nudge, the guy wearing all black behind me is Nick. He's emo. Can you say emo?"

I'm about to interject that I am not emo when Angel shouts, "Emo Fang! Emo Fang!"

Iggy snickers and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "Even the kid knows your emo Nick, quit being in denial."

"Nooo!" Angel says poking Iggy, "His name's 'Fang' like a vampire!"

And at that moment Max decides to come in, "Yeah _Fang._ Like a vampire." She says while smirking.

This was going to be a _looong_ night.

* * *

**A/N 2: My shoulder still hurts.**

**_Today's random piece of information: Advice:_**

**_If you can't do a hand stand don't attempt it. Especially near a coffee table._**

**And that my lovely readers is how you make your shoulder hurt.**

**R&R!**


	5. V

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Put me down!" She yells swinging her fists against my stomach punching me with force a three-year-old shouldn't have.

"What the heck?" Someone says coming out of their apartment. I turn to see Nick—or Fang like Angel said—working on towel drying his hair. He sees me holding Angel like a binder with one arm while the other is busy carrying my purse.

He looks at me in surprise and I nod in acknowledgement before saying, "Fang," and turning on my heel and walking to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Monday. First day of work.

The dreaded time is nigh.

Okay, not really, but seriously! I mean what am I supposed to wear? A white blouse and black pencil skirt like some awful clique movie? I think not. See, I'm freaking out. Just plain old freaking out because I'm nervous. And Maximum Ride does not do nervous.

I wake Angel up and put her in the bath kicking and screaming. "Angel," I say sweetly to her. "I want you to calm down or else I'll make sure they put you in time out the moment we get today care so you can't play with Elle." Either Angel doesn't hear me or doesn't care and just continues to scream at me.

"Angelica Grace Ride calm down right now!" I say forcefully hoping against hope that she'll listen to her full name. (Incase you're wondering about the same middle name thing; it's sort of like a family heirloom. My great, great, great, great-grandmother had the middle name Grace and passed it on to her child, and then she passed it on to her child and so forth.) Apparently Angel feels like being cooperative with me now that she heard the full name-a-rang and mellows out a little letting me wash her hair and get out most of the tangles.

Once we finish and she's completely dressed I start to make breakfast. A beautiful bowl of cereal for yours truly and a small bagel with a very thin layer of cream cheese for Angel so she won't make a mess. We finish and I grab my bag and keys, "Come on Angel." I say to my three-year-old who is trying to tie her shoes and failing.

I walk up to her and shake her shoulder gently. "Come on honey don't you want to Elle?" I ask softly tucking a piece of dirty-blonde hair that looks more brown than blonde behind my ear.

She shakes her head and mumbles, "I'm busy." Then sticks her tongue out of a corner of her mouth concentrating intently.

"Why don't we just put on your Velcro shoes?" I ask slowly losing my patience. She tries to tie her shoes for a few more minutes until I look at the clock and realize that we have to leave _now. _"Alright." I say picking Angel up and putting her on my hip. "We need to go." But Angel won't have any of that because the second I pick her up she starts screaming and hitting me. I grab one of her wrist and look her in the eye, "Stop."

She shakes her head, "NO!" She screams. I sigh knowing that today is going to be bad and put her down momentarily only to pick her back up around her waist and carry her by my side where she starts hitting my stomach.

And that brings us to where we last where:

"Put me down!" She yells swinging her fists against my stomach punching me with force a three-year-old shouldn't have.

"What the heck?" Someone says coming out of their apartment. I turn to see Nick—or Fang like Angel said—working on towel drying his hair. He sees me holding Angel like a binder with one arm while the other is busy carrying my purse.

He looks at me in surprise and I nod in acknowledgement before saying, "Fang," and turning on my heel and walking to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Angel and I reach the parking lot in about five minutes with Angel still throwing a toddlers&tiaras size tantrum. I buckle her into her car seat and slide into the driver's seat while Angel is now sniffling. I throw in a random CD and thankfully it's not Paramore—that would cause the water works again—instead it's He Is We and my favorite song—And Run—starts to play. I guess Angel likes this song too because she starts to sing even though she doesn't know all the lyrics yet.

Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh,  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.

Kinda wish I had the courage,  
A bit of bravery.  
So tired of waiting on a man to come and save me.  
Wishing I had everything,  
Or something really.  
I do admit it,  
But now I'm thinking freely.  
I'm going to open my mind to all these,  
New found exciting possibilities.

Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.  
I'm making all my own plans,  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gonna grow up, Be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.  
And run.

Filling my head with words to encourage me,  
Gotta get my act so straight so I can truly believe.  
That what I'm waiting for, is really worth the wait.  
Stop bringing myself down,  
I gotta know what makes me great.  
I'm going to open my mind to all these,  
New found exciting possibilities.

Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.  
I'm making all my own plans,  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gonna grow up, Be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.

I am trying to get past this,  
Be better than I once was.  
Tired of waiting, on someone else.  
I am trying to get past this,  
Be better than I once was.  
Tired of waiting on someone else,  
I can fix it by myself.  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.  
I'm finally taking a stand,  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)

I've learned from all my mistakes.

I'm making all my own plans,  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Throwing all my old ones away.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Gotta grow up, be someone.  
Draw a map, find a path.  
Take a breath and run.  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh  
Run, run, run, run.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Run, run, run, run.  
(Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.)  
Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh oh.

I drop Angel off at the daycare and start the drive to work thinking about everything from what's wrong with Angel and what Fang has in store for me.

I pull up and look at the clock, three minutes to spare. Nice, I think to myself stepping out of the car.

* * *

I flop down on the couch in my apartment looking hard at the clock. It. Is. Four. I'm not supposed to be tired or sore. I guess I should explain. Fang has a TON of stuff that he has to do. But some wacko *cough I blame you Iggy cough* spilt chocolate milk *cough evidence against you cough* on the buttons they got stuck so I've had to go up and down five flights of stairs all day because he has thee most wonderful layout ever. It's sarcasm get used to it or leave,

Fifth floor—Fang and my office since it's the smallest area but the biggest piece of empty space. And it's sorta mine because, duh, I'm his serv—secretary.

Fourth floor—everyone else's work area filled with small white cubicles.

Third floor—more people's work area.

Second floor—basically it's a HUGE break area with tons of snack machines.

First Floor—the lobby that Nudge basically owns with the storage area right behind it.

Now first off let me explain something, When Fang says he needs to talk to someone on the third floor I have to run down there look for the person, find them, tell them they need to talk to Fang—they always ask where the name comes from so I launch into last night's dinner effectively getting rid of some of their respect for Fang which isn't completely a bad thing—go sit at my desk, have Fang call me and the cycle repeats.

But you know whatever. I decide to take a nap and go lay down on my bed before thinking how fun my new job will be.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is super late! **

**(RANT WARNING! RANT WARNING!)I'm just really am mad at myself. And my sister. And Mr. Crawford. Let me explain: I'm mad at myself because of my grade, I'm PO'd at my sister for making my mom -who I only see four days a month- cry for an hour straight and being the biggest b- brat there is. She threw a tantrum because her pants weren't clean because she didn't take them downstairs and expected my mom to. Then my mom bought her 3 NEW pairs of good pants not the kind from Wal-Mart and (for discretion purposes lets call my sister Anne [yes like the evil Anne. Right now she's on the verge of me calling her Jeb]) threw a tantrum about THAT! She's a brat and I need help you guys. Like do your best impersonation of a therapist and sit with your legs crossed and write a review with your help. Thanks.**

_**Random piece of information: Good FF story:**_

_**Fang's Blog by BlackTales**_

_****_**R&R!**


	6. VI

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

It's been a week for all of you out of the loop, a big, horrible, awful week. Fang isn't the greatest "Go send this down to _" "I need that report by Monday." "This isn't black coffee." Nag, nag, nag! NAG! That's all he ever does. Angel hasn't been getting any better, either so she's been in and out of time-out like a criminal.

Me? Well, I've been talking to Nudge and Ashleah who has to move away again because she got a big break in her acting career. Nudge isn't too bad if you forget the fact that she'll just keep talking and talking forever and ever if you don't slap a hand over her mouth. But you know, whatever.

But right now I'm currently running through the town with a cup of black coffee since Fang likes it like that. Go figure.

BAM!

I fall down with the hot coffee dripping down my shirt. "Mother jumper!" I cry out in pain. "Watch where you're going!" I snap as I start to pick up my purse contents. Phone? Check. Check book? Check. Wallet?

"Check." A smooth yet gravely voice says surprising me. I look up from my spot on the ground to see a man with light sandy brown hair and blue eyes holding my wallet.

"Thanks." I mutter taking it from him touching his hand where a little shock of static electricity goes up my arm. We pull away quickly and I rub my arm.

"No problem," he responds pushing his hand against his knees and standing up. I stand up too and he takes account of my drenched shirt. "Oh gosh I completely ruined your shirt."

I look down at it and then back at him, "Yup." I say absent-mindly thinking of an excuse for being late to work to tell Fang.

"-I'll pay dry cleaning if you want. And buy some new coffee if that will help?" He says to me.

I shrug my shoulders a little and say, "Sure. Just let me write down my cell. And it's black coffee from Starbucks, I'll meet you there once I change okay?" I ask. He nods. "Great." I say then take off in a sprint towards the apartment to change into a new formal shirt. Only to find once I get there that all I have left is a cardigan and a few Paramore shirts. "Screw it." I mutter sliding of my green cashmere blouse and putting on my black Paramore shirt with the white cardigan over it.

I rush out to the Starbucks and find Sam waiting for me with a medium size cup of coffee. I walk over to him and gratefully take it out of his hand and put my shirt into the other. "Call me when the shirt is done-" I stop suddenly realizing I don't know his name.

"Sam." He supplies.

I nod, "I would say nice to meet you but you kinda ruined my shirt so it's not really all that nice. But I'm Max." I say pushing a piece of dirty blonde hair behind my ear.

"Nice to meet you Max. I've got to go to work and all but I'll catch you later?" He asks semi hopefully.

_Desperate much? _The snarky part of brain asks.

_Shut up! _I snap at it and refocus my attention on Sam. "Sounds good to me." I say and start to weave in and out of the crowd.

I burst in the building lobby where Nudge is filing her nails, "Hey Nudge?" I ask. "I need a huge favor." I spread apart my arms for emphasis.

She nods, "Gotcha, what do you need?"

"Cover for me. I'm late"-I point to the clock on the wall to prove I'm five minutes late, which to Fang is the Apocalypse-"and I need you to say that I was running an errand for you or something like that. Any excuse will work I just need you to tell Fang it's not my fault."

"Okay if I start to hear screams then I'll buzz in and tell him it's my fault- Wait? Is that a Paramore t-shirt?" She asks pointing to the mostly concealed shirt.

"Yeah, I ran into a guy named Sam ruined my shirt too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean Sam with sandy brown hair, blue eyes and is about 5' 11"?" I nod, "Did you get his number?" I shake my head.

"No he has mine."

She squeals. "NO MY GOSH! Do you know who Sam is in this town?" She asks disbelieving.

"No-o?" I say uncertainly.

"Only the most beloved running back who wasn't a total jerk." She says with a dreaming look in her eyes.

"Who was Quarterback then?" I ask.

"Oh him? That was Fang." She says waving it off still looking at nothing.

Got it. Fang was a...quarterback. But he's so uptight, I think to myself climbing the stairs. I walk into his office knowing I'm about to get an earful. And I know that the little neglected part of my brain called common sense tells me to keep it quiet but I can't help the words that come tumbling out of my mouth, "You were a Quarterback?"

He regards me oddly before starting his lecture, "That's what you open with Max? You show up," he looks over to the clock, "20 minutes late and ask me if I was Quarterback?"

"Were you?" I prod.

He sighs and rubs his brow and I swear I hear him mutter, "What am I going to do with her?" Before straightening up and answering me. "Yes Max but what took you so long?"

I shrug my shoulders feigning nonchalance, "Nudge had me run a few errands for her."

He looks at me dead in the eye. "Is that so?" He says sarcastically.

Two can play at that game I think, "Uh-huh! An purple bunnies came out and started to shoot at me and then Super Man swooped in and-"

He raises his hand and pushes the intercom button. "Nudge?" He asks.

"Yea?"

"Did you have Max run some errands for you?"

"Yuppers!" She chirps.

He takes his hand off and sighs looking at me, "Your free to go." He waves his hand and I leave thinking to myself,

_Gosh. That was fun._

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Two updates in one week! Whew! Be happy and go frolic in the forest while I go kill some purple bunnies and see if Super Man will show up. And sorry I just had to put this quote here.**

**_Today's Random piece of information: Quote:_**

**_I am free of prejudice. I hate everyone equally._**


	7. VII

**A/N: ****Whats up guys! This chapter is over 1,350 words! That huge right now considering I'm not on a sugar high! But really the only reason I wrote this is because I heard a rumor in the TMI area that The Mortal Instruments teaser trailer was out today. Which it was. And it was epic. In one word. And I strongly recommend the books even if they do get kinda messed up until the third one. But seriously read them! That's all for now!**

* * *

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

I look myself over in the mirror nodding in appreciation. Sam had asked me out to dinner earlier this week and I had agreed after some convincing *coughNudgecough* from everyone. Well almost everyone. Fang had no part in this. Actually, if I'm correct, he completely opposed it saying that Sam was a player among other things. Of course this knowledge didn't stop me from going on my date.

Or wearing a loose purple blouse with light wash blue jeans under it. I turn and look at Angel wearing her little footsie pajamas with a silver crescent moon on it. I walk over to her and pick her glancing at the clock to see that I have 20 minutes. Oh well.

I lean back and face her, "You ready to go to Auntie Nudge's?" I ask.

Her face immediately brightens at the mention of Nudge. Now, I'm not sure if you live under a rock or something but Angel just absolutely _loves _Nudge and Nudge adores Angel. Personally I think it's because of the faint scent of cookies that I smell every time I walk in there but that's just me. "Yeah!" She claps her small porcelain-like hands and giggles a little.

Apparently Angel is just like me and will sell her soul for a cookie. Fortunately Nudge makes those kinds of cookies too. Fortunately I can bribe Angel to be good with those soul-selling cookies.

I walk to Nudge's door and knock. Now, what I am about to describe is not for the littles. They don't need to hear how Fang was in a towel wrapped around his waist. Or how he had water drops in his hair and on his body.

I barely hear Angel gasp next to me but I _do _hear the words she speaks next, "You're a sparkly vampire." She says this all in a whisper like she can't believe it. I look at her strangely before the dots start to connect in my head.

Crap. Let me elaborate, I let Nudge -a huge fan of Twi-Die, ehem, Twilight- have a "sleep over" with Angel because and I quote,

"Angel is the most cutest thing ever and you have to share! I mean look at her cute little face!" Nudge said pointing to a sleeping Angel that looked like her name sake.

I shrugged and pointed toward Angel, "She's a huge trouble maker you know. I mean with her being three with no siblings she really hasn't learned to share."

"I don't care!" She had burst out. "She's just like a mini-me only in toddler form!"

And that was our conversation. And apparently I was wrong to think that Nudge was one of the few sane people left on this planet. But back to the moment we were having.

Fang looks shell-shocked, "_What_?"

Angel starts to squirm in my arms and I let her go where she pokes Fang in the thigh. "Do you know Edward?" She asks. His faces goes into one of horror and I hold back a snort. I walk through the small apartment where I see Nudge's door. Word of warning: Always knock. No matter what because what I got next scared. Me. Shitless.

"AHHHHH!" I scream holding up my hands attempting to block the image of Iggy and Nudge under blankets doing...stuff. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PEOPLE!" I screech before backing up with a hand over my eyes slamming the door.

Angel comes toddling over and looks at me weirdly. "Why were you screaming Mommy?" She asks innocently.

Ummm...Think Max think! Oh! "Because sweetheart a big huge fire-breathing monster was trying to eat Auntie Nudge and Uncle Iggy!" I say dramatically. She gasps and uses both her hands to cover up her mouth.

But then her hands come down and she looks at me with determination. Or as much determination a three-year-old can have. "Why did you tell them to put on clothes?"

"Because..." I say stalling. "Because the fire breathing dragon burned off all their clothes!"

"Oh."

* * *

The two come out of the bedroom a few minutes later wearing crumpled clothing with messed-up hairdo's. I grab hold of both their ears and look toward Angel. "Go play with Fang for a while, " I say to her. She nods and salutes me marching toward the living room where a now fully dressed Fang is.

As soon as she leaves I turn toward the two and drag them off to the guest room. I point to the bed and they don't say anything as they sit. "Now would either of you care to explain why you were trying to scar me for life? Or why you were scarring me for life on the day you were supposed to be babysitting Angel?" I ask tapping my foot impatiently. A trick I learned intimidated people.

Iggy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "'Bout that..." he says. "Technically I never agreed to babysit Angel." I glare at him and he shrinks back a little.

I sigh exasperatedly and turn to Nudge expectantly. She points a finger at Iggy, "He made me do it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

But I don't even hear their banter about it, the words Nudge spoke being a trigger phrase making me remember the night I had told my parents of my being pregnant.

"Honey-bear," Anne said to me. "What's the matter?"

Jeb put down the newspaper he was reading and put his glasses away like a Dad would in any clique movie. "What's the matter sport?"

I looked down ashamed and clasped and unclasped my hands together. "Mhm prngant." I mumbled.

"What hon?" Anne asked.

I took a long deep breath and hoarsely whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Jeb and Anne were shocked, they knew about me being raped. I just guess they never considered this a possibility until now that it had actually happened. Anne was first to put together a facade of composure, "Get rid of it."

I gasped and looked at her my hand pulling its way toward my stomach. And soon after Anne started the duck-line Jeb followed. "Your mother's right."

I looked at them with hurt filled eyes. "What?"

"Get rid of it." My mother said sharply. "Now. Jeb grab the keys we'll-"

"No." I whispered just loud enough for Anne to hear me. She sucked in a sharp breath. "I won't do that. He made me do it. And I will not murder an innocent." I said firmly.

"Max," my mother said gritting her teeth. "We are going to get in the car and-"

I looked up swiftly, sharply, and snapped. My parents had been pushing me too far earlier than the accident and now since that's happened it's been even harder to get my life back on track. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said 'No'."

She looked baffled and then with such a cold tone I gasped she said one word: "Leave."

They had stopped their shouting match and were looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" Nudge asks.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and address her, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your crying." She says pointing to my cheek. I touch it and sure enough it comes away wet. "Are you okay?"

I smile in I hope a convincing way. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." I search for the right word. "Bad memories." I say finally. "Bye guys." I say walking out the door into the hallway which leads into the living room where Fang is playing surprisingly well with Angel.

"Hey guys." I say waving meekly.

Angel jumps up and runs over to me tugging on my pant leg I squat down and look at her, she points to my cheek, "You're crying Mommy."

I laugh a little and sniffle wiping at my tears. "Yeah, Mommy's crying. Come on baby, why don't we go home?" I say holding out my hand where she takes it and walks towards the door calling after her, "Bye Auntie Nudge, Uncle Iggy, and Sparkly Fang!"

* * *

I pull out my phone and look at the clock. 7:10. I sigh and send him a quick text.

_Sorry I couldn't make it had some stuff to deal with._

His response is almost immediate.

_It's fine. Hope your okay. :)_

_I am,_ I think to myself as I drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: A ginormous thanks to every single person who reads this story! Even if if they don't review (even though that is appreciated).**

**_Today's Random Piece of Information: Quote: ( I couldn't pick so you get two!)_  
**

**___The ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world are the ones that do. ~Anomomous_**

**_____We are all a little weird, and life's a little weird, and when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and we call it love. ~ Dr. _****_Seuss_**

**_Review!  
_**


	8. IIX

**A/N: Go procrastination! Sorry if you read my other story you'll get it. But on another topic...the information containing the cookie monster in this chapter is entirely true and if you do not believe me go to Google Images and search: veggie monster wtf. I can't say I didn't through a mental tantrum since, you know, he likes _COOKIES_ not _VEGGIES. _But besides that have a nice chapter.**

* * *

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

I look out the window of the office and sigh twirling my hair around my index finger in an extremely bored way. I look towards the clock willing time to go faster. I don't know if you know this but if you finish your work early and your boss doesn't have anything for you to work on you still can't leave. Or play on your super craptastic phone that you still have a contract for. So basically it sucks.

Majorly.

But on the plus side I have a make-up date with Sam. So, yay! And as you can probably guess Nudge is going to do my make up whether I want her to or not. I sneak another peek at the clock and see I still have a while to go.

"Faaangggg," I drag out annoyingly. "I'm bored."

I hear him make an irritated noise and shuffle some papers. "Well then Max, you should probably do something." He says like it's the most simple thing in the world.

I throw my head back against my chair and make tilt back so I can look Fang in the eye while having fun being upside down. "But I can't." I whine. "You're trapping me here like some hostage."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" He asks sarcastically. "How is that so?"

"Well, I can't spin in my chair because you'll probably kill me. I can't go home and do something fun. And I could practically _feel_ your agitation when I was playing on my phone." I say defending myself. "I mean, last time I checked I was working here not being, I don't know, being held hostage." I say sarcastically.

I look at the clock hoping that I can go home and do something other than twiddle my thumbs and thankfully that amazing guy upstairs is listening and makes tha clock hand move.

I get up and start to pack stuff in my back pack, "Max?" Fang asks hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

I stand up and point to the clock. "I'm leaving. Duh." I say adding the last part quietly so he won't hear. Well, apparently luck isn't my friend today.

"What was that?" Fang asks from his desk smirking slightly.

"I said, 'Duh.'" I tell him getting up and mock saluting him. "Later gator!" I say walking out of the office.

* * *

I pull up to the apartment with Angel belting out her abc's as loud as she can while still being some-what in tune. It's sad really. I get out of the vehicle and unbuckle Angel from her car seat. She's still going at it so I turn to her, "Angel," I say softly. "You've got to be quiet otherwise the cookie monster will eat all of Auntie Nudge's cookies!"

She gasps and puts her little hand to her mouth in horror, "No." She whispers.

I nod my head like I'm confirming her worst fear, which in a way I am. "It's true so you have to be quiet otherwise the cookie monster will."

I put my fingers to my lips and walk up the stairs where Angel takes the liberty to whisper in my ear, "You are a really bad fibber Mommy." She says and I pause for a second.

"Why do you say that sweetie?" I ask as I get on the elevator.

"Because," She squirms in my arms so I put her down where she takes the liberty to cross her arms across her chest which reminds me of myself when I'm being stubborn or proving a point. "He's not the cookie monster anymore."

The elevator dings and I walk into the hallway with Angel following me like a duck. "Really?" I ask pulling my apartment key out of my pocket and turning the lock.

"Yeah," She says as smug as a little kid can be while I take a drink of water, "He's the veggie monster now."

Okay, I admit it: I did a spit take. Only instead of coming out in a big puff of water it streamed down my chin in an oh-so-attractive way. That my friends is the way of Maximum Ride; datin' strangers and doing awful spit takes.

* * *

I finish the last curl for my hair of a rats nest and get up from my spot on the bathroom counter. I go over the Nudge, Iggy, and Fang's (let's call their apartment something cool like NIF) apartment and peak through the door to see no "sparkling" Fang. I walk in the kitchen to see Nudge looking at my daughter in amazement but since I can't see Angel's face I don't know what she looks like.

Though I have a guess it has to do with the empty plate of cookie crumbs. Nudge looks up at me, "How did she- there were so many..." She trails off.

Angel turns in her chair so I can see that her face -and hair- is smeared with bits of chocolate and the occasional cookie, "Hi Mommy!" She says with cookie falling out of her mouth. Only since her mouth is overflowed it sounds like a mixture of French with some alien language from Doctor Who.

I nod back uneasily and mouth to Nudge, 'Sorry' and shrug my shoulders, since in a way it was her fault and leave her to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! You guys didn't think that since I started my other story back up I would leave this one did you? Well if you did then your wrong. Annnnd, I got hooked on, get this, ANOTHER ARTIST (the music kind) and as long as you stay away from her...popular music then it's really good! Like her _Cooler than Me Sia vs. Mike Posner _cover, is completely awesome! Or _Black and Blue_ or _My Black Sunshine_ or- well, you get the gist. Oh, it's Neon Hitch, great songwriter might I add.**

**AND A HUGE GINORMOUS SPECTACULAR FIREWORK WORTHY _THANK_ _YOU!_ To VampiresExplodeInLight for reviewing even though Max was super out of character.**

**_Today's Random Piece of Information: Quote:_  
**

**_Therapy is about every kids nightmare when people are telling you that you need to get help but what all you really want is a hug. _**


	9. IX

**A/N: Super sorry for the super slow update! But blame my lovely sister along with the family I had to visit up in Iowa, it's freaking far man. Seven hours of her music, talking, and complaining. It. Was. Awful. But on the plus side I got to meet my two baby cousins for the first time along with driving my simply wonderful uncle insane. But on with the chapter!**

* * *

I Need A Job

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Okay, my little stalk- I mean_ readers_. Operation Date was a success. No only did I get free food (Don't ask me why, but that always scores mega huge points with me.) but I actually enjoyed the date. Weird right? That's what I thought too. But don't worry. I didn't suddenly spontaneously combust or something super far-fetched like that. I just had a good time.

But that's just a little recap about what happened _on _the date, what _happened _(or right now whichever you prefer) after however is an entirely different story.

As soon as I arrive at my house and change into something more comfortable (read: bunny slippers, come to the dark side we have cookies shirt, and Sponge Bob pajama bottoms) I go over to NIF—yes we're sticking with that even if Fang says its stupid—and quietly knock on the door.

And wait.

Then knock again a little louder.

And wait. And wait a little longer.

Then knock with a very...high volume and have the door opened by Fang who is only wearing plaid pajama pants and rubbing his head tiredly. He looks down and sees its me and groans.

Loudly.

I smile sweetly at him, "Aww." I coo. "Did you miss me?"

He glares at me and is suddenly shoved aside by Iggy, who has make-up and about 12 one-inch ponytails on his head in every direction, he looks at me and smiles widely, "Your child is simply _wonderful._" He says while raising his painted on black eyebrows that look like Shanaynay's from Shane Dawson on YouTube.

I smile smugly, "I know."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know." I say and push past him into Nudge and Iggy's room ignoring all the lovey-dovey pictures they have set-up.

Probably to gross out Fang.

And look at the mess the two of them have created. Let me start and say, "bomb disaster" does not even begin to cover what has happened to this room. I see at least three packages of empty gummy bears suspiciously close to an empty ice-cream bowl, the gummy bears are strewn everywhere on the floor and I see Angel pooping a few into her mouth as Nudge is napping with her head against the bed.

She has with various dark lines under her eyes—I'm guessing eyeliner—along with swipes of eye-shadow above her eyes and eyebrows, my guess is that Angel got to Nudge and Iggy and used Bambi eyes to convince them she is the _most spectacular_ make-up artist in the world.

Poor them.

I look over to Angel to see the damage only to find that she has her make-up perfectly done making her look like a little kid model. Angel takes notice of me and waves widely while pointing to Nudge, "I gave her a make-over! Isn't she pretty?" She says so loudly that I'm not surprised when Nudge bolts up almost immediately and looks around quickly before having her eyes land on Angel right after they pass over me.

She nods to herself before starting to fall back asleep. "Come on Angel." I say holding my hand out to her where she is trying to hold a mirror in front of her face to apply some lip gloss. "We've gotta get home."

She pouts and crosses her arms over her small chest. "No." She says sticking her chin out.

I sigh, rub a tired hand down my face and bend down on my knees, "Honey, Mommy's really tired and has work tomorrow." She sticks her chin out further but does nothing else in response. "Alright," I say reaching my arms out towards her. "You asked for it," and start to tickle her mercilessly to which she giggles uncontrollably making Nudge wake up.

Again.

"Oh its you!" She says her pink and purple eye-shadow covered eyebrows raising up before giving a "brief" explanation of what went down to me, which in her world means adding so many details a published author's jaw would have dropped. "-and that's it." She says inhaling for the first time in what could have easily been three minutes.

I nod my head like I was paying attention, "Okay then. I'll be getting back to my apartment then."

She looks around the room and laughs, "Yeah, and I better get working on cleaning up this," She pauses for a second before deciding on the word, "monstrosity."

I nod and pick up Angel taking her into the apartment and make her take a bath before going to bed to get all of her make-up off.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm not dead! And if you got the Shanaynay part I applaud you! But besides that I have found a super heartbreaking song which really doesn't make much sense because well I don't like sad music. But you know, it's in French so for all I know it could just have sad piano music and the lyrics could be about a pizza party. But it's called, _Place de la République by Coeur de Pirate. _And my birthday is coming up so, um, yay! And it's definitely _not _January 6th. *Hint hint wink wink***

**I think that's all for today though so umm, how was your Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza?**

_**Random Piece of Information: Quote:**_

_**Creativity is intelligence having fun. ~ Albert Einstein**_


	10. X

**A/N: I know I suck, and I know it's short. Just bear with me here.**

* * *

I Need a Job

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

I wake up a second time by a small clawing noise at the door long with what sounds like a Blues version of Row Your Boat. "The hell?" I mumble. "It's a mother flipping Saturday. It's sacred for sleep."

This time I remember the lock I put on the door and open it to find Angel using a fork against the door (leaving scratches, mind you) and singing Row Your Boat like it's the forties blues period.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "...Gently down the streeeaaaammmm..." She says making her voice unaturally husky for a three-year-old.

I roll my eyes at her playfully and take the fork from her, "'Come on. Let's go get some food in you." I say picking her up and changing her PJs to normal clothes and then doing the same to me throwing on something that just screams "Leave me alone. It's not my day" (that equals Paramore and sweats, it's very fasionable mind you) then putting my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I put Angel in her car seat and work my way through the Sansando traffic trying not to clip any crazy drivers. Finally I pull up to a McDonalds that isn't completely fulled to the rim with cars trying to get food this early on a Saturday morning.

I unbuckle her as we head into the fast food joint that I know for a fact is going to give me the arteries of a fifty-year-old truck driver. We get in line behind a middle-aged man and I place Angel on my hip not wanting her to run off to the ball pit.

It wouldn't be the first time.

We order, eat, and leave but not before Angel spends an hour in the ball pit (which I tried to prevent but since my Bambi eye resistance is at an unbelievably low rate I just couldn't say no) while I sit at a table working on work related things.

"Come on Angel." I say standing up and brushing off imaginary dust. Then I do it again because really, do you know how annoying invisible dust is? It'll give your pants invisible stains.

She looks at me like I'm completely crazy which wouldn't be too far off. "What?" She asks and looks down at the many colorful balls surrounding her like they're helpless little babies that need her nurturing and protecting.

"It's time to go." I say putting a fist on my hip already knowing where this is going.

And of course I'm right. "But mommy, the balls are going to get lonely without me!" She tries reasoning.

"There are other kids."

"They like me most!"

"I'm sure they do," I say, "now let's go."

She crosses her arms over her chest. Sticks her lip out. Pouts. And sits down. As in, _she's still in the freaking ball pit. _"No."

I groan irritably rub a hand over my face and turn around and start to walk away. "I'm leaving you here for all the monsters and boys with cooties!" I call over my shoulder opening the gate that connects the restaurant to the play ground. And then a blonde fuzzball is attached to my leg.

"I'm sorry mommy." She whispers and lets go of my leg.

I pick her up and put her on my hip. "It's fine." I say and drive home.

* * *

I finish drying my hair from taking possibly one of the longest showers known to man when there's a knock at the door. "Don't answer that Ange!" I yell running to the door.

Because lately she's been having fun opening doors and scaring the living crap out of me. I open the door not bothering to look through the peep hole.

And the person I see there is a person I haven't seen in what seems like forever. "Hello Max."

* * *

**Le gasp who is it? But umm, guys I'm probably not going to update very much. Because I have came to the final explanation that I have problems. But then again, I may end up writing more to keep my mind busy to keep all my negative emotions at bay. (And trust me, right now I have more insecurities than three teenage girls.) I just got done with my break down so if this is a piece of lard blame me, the Fray, and he-who-shall-not-be-named.**

**Today's Random Piece of Information: Quote:**

**Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of trying too hard for to be strong for too long.**


	11. XI

**A/N: No one noticed last time that I put "Chapter Nine" on chapters nine AND ten. Hehe... I'm devious...**

* * *

I Need a Job

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"Ari?" Max asks dumb-founded. "Is that really you?"

I nod as she comes towards me, and just as I think I'm going to get a hug from my -and I use this term lightly- loving sister she comes forward and punches me in the arm. "Um, ow." I say rubbing my arm.

"Where have you been, Ar?" She asks. "I haven't seen you since you left for college!" She grabs me in a fierce hug and I'm reminded of when we were younger when she would grab on to some part of me when she was scared. "I missed you." She whispers, even though it comes out as more of a mumble since she's pressed against my chest.

"I missed you too."

"How did you find me?" She asks. "I kinda dropped off the edge of the world in case you didn't notice."

I shrug, "Oh that was easy, I hired a PI."

"You hired a private investigator?"

"That's what I said, Maxie, or do you need me to repeat it slowly so you can understand?"

She pulls away from me and growls, "I told you not to call me that."

I grab her in a head-lock and give her a noogie, "What are you gonna go about it?" I get my answer nearly a second after I ask it as she drives a hard elbow into my rib cage. "Ow, Birdie, when did you get so strong?" I say using one of Max's most infamous nicknames, which I made up when she went through her "Birds are so awesome!" stage when she was eleven.

"I took self defense classes after the, um," She pauses here for a few moments before she whispers, "after the accident."

"What?" I ask, confusion written on my face. "What accident?"

"The sperm and egg donor didn't tell you?"

"Max you shouldn't call Mom and Dad-" I start before getting cut off.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice shrieks. "I lost Princess Penelope!"

"Did you check under your bed?" She calls back over her shoulder.

There's a very faint rustling that I have to strain to hear and then a call of, "Never mind!"

"Max," I start, "who was that?"

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "This may take a while, have a seat." She says waving her hand towards the couch.

I take a seat on one end while she sits on the other. "Explain."

She nods her head. "Okay," She takes a deep breath. "Three and a half years ago I was walking back from the super market. It was dark and I was alone." No. Please, no. "I didn't expect anything to happen just a quick trip to pick up some Blue Bell ice-cream." She laughed bitterly. "I was humming some generic pop song, I can never seem to remember which one... and then..." She chokes up and stumbles through her words before composing herself, "And nine months later Angel was born."

"Oh Max," I say reaching ovr and grabbing her in a tight hug.

She hugs me back just as tight and pulls back, saying after a few moments, "But Mom and Dad kicked me out because they wanted me to terminate the pregnancy." I give her a look of astonishment. Never in my life would I have thought about our parents doing something like...that. Even if they were over-controlling at times. "As you can probably tell from the overly loud three-year-old that has a tendency to shout when she plays with her toys I obviously didn't go through with it."

I nod. "I wonder where she gets that from."

She whacks my arm, "Oh shut up! You did the same thing!"

"An how would you know that Miss Omniscient Max, if I was out of first grade when you were just learning how to play with dolls?"

She smirks evilly at me, "I have my ways. But on a totally different point of interest I need to go grocery shopping and I'm assuming you are going to be staying here for a while."

"Quite the opposite actually." I say, "I'm just popping in for a quick visit, two weeks at most."

She snorts, "Oh yes that's so 'quick.'" She says putting air quotes around the word quick. She gets up and disappears into the kitchen reappearing a few moments later with a pair of keys. "Just give me a sec, I've got to go convince Angel to come to the store with me." She goes down a small hallway and runs off into a room where I can hear muffled voices.

And then, suddenly like a tsunami a small little voice shrieks, "We have person over!" A loud laugh is followed by this realization.

Then, without warning a ball of blonde hair is attached to my left leg giggling and laughing. Max pops back out of the room and says, "That's Angel." I look down and see a little person standing there that looks almost completely different than my baby sister known as Max.

Where as Max has brown hair like every person in out family excluding our Mom, Angel has light platinum blonde hair. Max has dark brown eyes that look like chocolate and Angel has blue eyes that look like the sky. I look up at Max and ask a silent, "Is this real?" She nods softly. I'm overcome by emotion and find that my voice isn't working very well. "Hello?" The little girl says waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay, Mister?"

Somehow I manage to nod and drop down on one knee in front of her. I open my mouth and close it a few times, "You know, Mister, you're going to catch flies. At least that's what Mommy always says, right, Mommy?" She asks turning to Max.

"I'm your uncle," I say somewhat hoarsely.

She gasps loudly and her little hands fly up to her mouth, "I have an uncle?" She asks excitedly.

I give a microscopic grin, "Yeah. But you can call me Uncle Ari."

She giggles happily, "Uncle Ari! Uncle Ari!" She starts to skip around in circles and claps her hands.

I look up to my baby sister and smile. She gives a small smile back and twirls her keys around her pointer finger. "Come on you small ball of crazy," She says picking up Angel and putting her on her hip. She walks toward the door with me following. "Time to go shopping."

* * *

**Well, isn't this chapter fine and dandy? The end is kind of bad, (read: terrible) oh well. And as of right now I'm no longer friends with my friend Alex. Here's what went down:**

**"You should go out for cheerleading!"**

***loud laugh* "That's rich, Alex." *pregnant silence* "...You aren't serious."**

**"But, Heart it would be so much fun!"**

**"I would trip and fall on my ass!"**

**"No you wouldn't You've got the personality for a good one because your not snobby and you've got good grades and give me a quarter for the swear jar!"**

***sigh* "Alexandra." *pause* "No."**

**"I'll give you ten dollars."**

**"Twenty."**

**"Fifeteen."**

**"Do I have to?"**

**"Yes."**

**"[insert bad word that starts with F]."**

**"That'll be fifty cents."**

******"[insert bad word that starts with F]."**

* * *

**_Today's Random Piece of Information: Poem:_**

**_Everybody wants happiness, _**

**_Nobody wants pain, _**

**_But you can't have a rainbow, _**

**_Without a little rain._**


End file.
